1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby strollers and baby carriages. More particularly, the invention relates to brake systems for baby strollers and baby carriages whereby when the strollers or carriages are at rest, and not being pushed by an attendant person, the wheels of the stroller or carriage are automatically locked so that accidental rolling movement thereof is inhibited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby strollers and baby carriages of both foldable and non-foldable types are well known and are provided with manual push handles affixed to the body frame thereof. The rear wheels or wheel sets of most modern-day strollers and carriages are equipped with wheel brakes of friction or interlocking types which must be purposefully engaged or disengaged by the attendant person. Thus, the attendant person wishing to park the modern-day stroller or carriage, and inhibit its rolling movement, is usually required to depress by foot actuation a brake lever associated with each rear wheel or wheel set on each side of the stroller or carriage. Before again pushing the stroller or carriage the attendant person must release the brake mechanisms by lifting each brake lever-- usually by engaging the underside of the lever with the toe portion of one's foot. In some instances the stroller or carriage attendant forgets to set the wheel brakes or loses control of the stroller or carriage thereby jeopardizing the safety of the baby or small child carried therein.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide baby strollers and baby carriages with a wheel brake system which automatically inhibits rolling movement of the stroller or carriage when the attendant person's hands are purposefully or accidentally out of holding or gripping contact with the push handle of the stroller or carriage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wheel brake system for baby strollers and baby carriages which automatically actuates the wheel brake mechanisms of the stroller or carriage when the hands of the attendant person are not in gripping contact with the push handle of the stroller or carriage,
It is another object of the invention to provide a wheel brake system for baby strollers and baby carriages which may be retro-fitted to strollers and carriages which have foot actuated brake levers associated with the rear wheels whereby such levers are actuated to engage the wheels to inhibit rolling movement when the hands of the attendant person are not in gripping contact with the push handle of the stroller or carriage.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.